memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Horizon (episode)
While Enterprise diverts to observe an unusual planetary event, Travis takes time off to visit his family on the cargo ship Horizon, where he was born and raised. Summary The Enterprise makes a detour to gather scientific data on a planet that recently shifted orbit to relocate between two gas giants and where there is a lot of volcanic activity to be expected due to the new gravitationnal environment. Since they will be passing near the Horizon, the ship Travis Mayweather grew on, the helm officer asks for a leave. Mayweather has a surprise when he first contacts the Horizon: his father died six weeks ago and, since the ensign left on bad terms when he departed for Starfleet, it is even more shocking. Jonathan Archer tells Mayweather what his father said to him when he was doing a background check on him, a pretty good comment suggesting that Travis' father didn't quite dissaprove his choice even if he wouldn't admit it. On the Horizon, everyone is happy to see Travis again except for his brother, Paul, now captain, who greets him pretty coldly. When Travis tries to make some upgrades to the ship's navigational sensors and port stabilizers, the coldness changes into sarcasm. Even if we feels that Paul still likes Travis, we understand that he feels a little insecure in front of his new responsibilities and that he is under a lot of pressure. At some point, the Horizon is attacked by unknown aliens who leave a beacon/mine on the freighter. When Travis decides to make upgrades to the ship's weapon against his brother's wishes, Paul becomes openly hostile, throwing irrationnal accusations at his brother. Fortunately, after a conversation with his mother, Travis understands that only time will help his brother, that Paul is not in a worst situation his father was in when he first took command of the ship and that no upgrades or extended leave (for Travis) will make it faster/easier. When the aliens returns for the Horizon, they want every cremen to get out of the freighter and, then, Paul decides to make use of the new weapon system (to protect not only his ship, but all the freighter fleet in general). With Travis at the helm, the tractor disengages from the cargo and disables the aliens' ship. Paul is much more friendly at the end as he finally understood that Travis was not trying to undermine his authority and he leaves his brother with his best wishes. A subplot of the episode happens on Enterprise where Archer finally got T'Pol to go to a movie night by bringing arguments about crew fraternization. However, the captain and his chief engineer are both surprised by the conclusions the Vulcan pulls out of the Frankenstein movie. She makes an analogy between the villagers reaction to the creature and the reaction humans had when the Vulcans first arrived on Earth. She says that she will suggest to ambassador Soval to show the movie to every Vulcan newly arrived on Earth. Memorable Quotes "To quote Dr. Frankenstein, It's alive." :-'T'Pol' "We can stop the film if it's disturbing your ''conversation."'' :-'T'Pol' to Phlox "This Dr. Frankenstein, his technique is not dissimilar to a practice on B'Saari II." :-'Phlox' to Commander Tucker Background Information * During Ensign Mayweather's conversation with Nora in his old quarters on board the [[ECS Horizon|ECS Horizon]], a copy of "Chicago Gangs" can be seen on a bookshelf in the background. This was an homage meant to reference the TOS episode "A Piece of the Action", in which a book with a similar title ("Chicago Mobs of the Twenties") was left on a planet by crewmembers of the [[USS Horizon|USS Horizon]]. * Nicole Forester previously played a dabo girl (in Julian Bashir's mind) in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Distant Voices". Links and References Guest Stars *Joan Pringle as Rianna Mayweather *Corey Mendell Parker as Paul Mayweather *Nicole Forester as Nora Co-Stars *Adam Paul as Charlie Nichols *Philip Anthony Rodriguez as Juan *Ken Feinberg as Alien Captain *Colin Clive as Henry Frankenstein (uncredited) *Dwight Frye as Fritz (uncredited) *Boris Karloff as Frankenstein's monster (uncredited) References Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein; B'Saari; B'Saari II; Bride of Frankenstein; Chef; Columbus, Christopher; ''Constellation'', ECS; Demerians; Deneva Station; deuterium; di-cobalt device; Earth Cargo Authority; Forrest, Maxwell; Frankenstein; gas giant; gravplating; holometric camera; ''Horizon'', ECS; hull plating; imaging relay; J class; Magellan, Ferdinand; Mazarites; Mazarite warship; movies; movie night; navigation sensors; nutri-pak; Orion freighter; phase cannon; plasma turret; Pon farr; popcorn; San Francisco; Shelley, Mary; Son of Frankenstein; Soval; spatial discriminator; Starfleet (Earth); strawberry shortcake; stromatopod larvae; tarul-etek; Trelkis III; thermal scanner; Vega colony; Vulcans; Vulcan Category: ENT episodes de:Horizon es:Horizon nl:Horizon